Surprise!
by djo24
Summary: "Kou! Bukan Gou! Tapi K-O-U! Nagisa-senpai!", Chapter 2 updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Free! bukan punya saya ya. Bukan deh, beneran.

Warning : OOC.

"Kriiiiinggg..." Suara alarm menyambut pagiku, pagi yang cerah dengan sinar mentari hangat menembus celah tirai jendela kamarku. Akupun bergegas merapikan diri, bersiap menuju ke sekolah. "Semoga aku bertemu dengannya" gumamku.

Mentari pagi yang hangat, kicauan burung yang merdu mengiringi perjalananku menuju sekolah, tempat menyenangkan dimana aku bisa melihatnya, pria dengan wajah yang tenang, penuh kehangatan. Haruka-senpai.

"Gou-chan!" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara yang tidak asing di telingaku, suara yang sangat mengganggu. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Kou!" Tukasku kesal.

Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sangat mengganggu, menjengkelkan, membuat iritasi mata. Sialnya aku harus bertemu dengannya.

"Gou." Jawabnya singkat, dengan wajah sok polos yang bagiku terlihat sangat mengesalkan, membuatku ingin memukulnya keras.

"Kou! Bukan Gou! Tapi K-O-U! Nagisa-senpai!"

"Maa maa" ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesalku. "Ah, ohayou Gou-chan" ia menyapaku dengan senyuman lebar, selebar meja tenis, mungkin.

"KOU! Tsk- ohayou!" Jawabku dengan nada kesal. Berharap ia tidak memperpanjang obrolan ini, dan aku bisa segera menjauh darinya. Makhluk berwajah bayi yang menyebalkan ini.

"Ohayou Nagisa, Kou" sapa seseorang bertubuh tinggi, Makoto-senpai.

"Ah, ohayou Mako-chan!" Balas nagisa dengan wajah cengengesan.

"Ohayou senpai." Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu di jalan"

"Hm, kalian berangkat bersama? Apa kalian punya hubungan spesial?" Tanya makoto-senpai dengan nada bercanda.

"Hee?! Tentu tidak! Siapa yang sudi dengan makhluk aneh kekanak kanakan sepertinya!" Jawabku dengan nada tinggi. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari mereka berdua, sementara si bodoh itu justru tertawa bersama makoto-senpai. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipiku. Aku mempercepat langkahku, menjauh dari mereka agar mereka tidak menyadarinya. "Sial..." Gumamku kesal.

….

Aku melihat keluar jendela, memandangi indahnya daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Terkadang sangat membosankan ketika berada di dalam ruangan yang disebut kelas. Aku ingin pergi ke klub renang, dimana banyak otot-otot menawan yang bisa dilihat. Lekukan-lekukan indah artistik yang sungguh indah.

"Kou-chan, ada yang mencarimu." Aku tersadar dari lamunan-aneh-ku.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanyaku sedikit bingung. Tumben sekali ada seseorang yang mencariku sampai ke kelas.

"Entahlah, ada pria tinggi berambut merah menunggumu di ruang guru"

"Nii-chan? Untuk apa dia ke sini?" Gumamku. Aku bergegas menuju ruang guru. Entah setan apa yang merasuki kakakku, hingga ia repot-repot datang kemari. Mencariku hingga ke sekolah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?

….

"Nii-chan?" Sapaku ke arah pria berambut merah.

"Yo!" Ia hanya membalas singkat. Deretan gigi hiunya terlihat jelas ketika ia bicara. "Besok aku akan pergi ke Australia. Aku ada perlu dengan guru renangku di sana. Untuk persiapan turnamen musim panas."

Sudah kuduga, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tentang perlombaan. Bahkan ia sampai rela kembali ke Australia. Hanya demi kemenangan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya, aku rasa bentuk otaknya seperti pijakan di kolam renang.

"Hmph. Terserah kau saja." Aku menggembungkan pipiku, memberi tanda kalau aku merasa kesal. "Kau tidak menemui Haruka-senpai dan yang lain?"

"Tch.. Untuk apa? Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Ia pergi begitu saja. Dengan wajah dingin. Entah kenapa seperti ada yang mengganjal perasaanku. Ketika aku melihatnya berjalan menjauh. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli, toh dia juga tidak pernah peduli padaku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor. Melangkah cepat, agar bisa segera duduk tenang di dalam kelas. Menikmati ketenangan daun-daun yang tertiup angin.

Jduagh...

Aku terjatuh, seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. "Sakiiiit..."

"A-ah, maaf! Kau baik-baik saja Gou-chan?" Tanya pria berambut blonde yang menabrakku.

"Kou! Tsk... Kau punya mata tidak sih?!" Entah apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa ia berjalan dengan begitu ceroboh hingga menabrakku? Dasar orang aneh.

"Eheheh... Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku sedang mencari Rei-chan, apa kau melihatnya?" Ia bertanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Refleks aku menepis tangannya. Siapa yang butuh bantuannya? Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Aku sibuk membersihkan pakaianku yang kotor. Berusaha menghindari untuk melihatnya. Ya, dia memang menyebalkan, namun terkadang terlihat begitu manis. Terlebih ketika ia melepas bajunya di kolam renang. Otot-ototnya yang menawan itu- Ah- sudahlah, apa yang kupikirkan?! Lagipula, siapa yang sudi dengan makhluk aneh kekanak-kanakan ini?! Haruka-senpai jauh lebih keren darinya.

"Yaah, sayang sekali ya. Ah, kau darimana?" Ia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan 'sok polos' nya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku ketus.

"Kau kenapa sih? Selalu saja marah-marah setiap bertemu denganku." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Eh? Dia sedih? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia... Terlihat sungguh manis.

"Kriiing" handphoneku berbunyi. Memecah suasana yang sedikit tidak aneh. Di layar tertera nama Nii-chan. Eh? Untuk apa dia meneleponku?

"Nii-chan?"

"Maaf, benar ini dengan Gou Matsuoka?" Suara yang terdengar bukan suara Nii-chan. Suaranya lebih tegas, dan sepertinya orang yang menelepon adalah orang yang sudah berumur. Dengan nada bicara yang formal.

"Ya be-benar. Ada apa? Kenapa anda menelepon dengan nomor Nii-chan?" Aku mulai gelisah.

"Pemilik Handphone ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kondisinya sangat Kritis. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan itu."

Deg... Seketika badanku melemas. Kakiku seperti tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku terduduk lemas. Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air hangat mulai menetes dari mataku. Aku tak kuasa menahan diri. Menangis sejadinya.

"Gou-chan? Daijoubu?!" Nagisa-senpai terlihat begitu khawatir. "Gou-chan?! Gou-chan?!"

Entah apa yang ia katakan. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Seketika sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Dan aku sudah tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

**GomenLama Update orz, buat yang review kemarin, sankyuu! NagisaGou juga OTP saya!  
**

**Disclaimer : Beneran, Free bukan punya saya!**

_Normal POV_

"Gou-chan? Gou-chan? Daijoubu?!" Pria berambut blonde itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis yang mulai tak sadarkan diri. Di kejauhan, terlihat sosok misterius bersembunyi di balik dinding. Terlihat seringai di wajahnya. "Perfect plan.. Next target, Nagisa."

_Gou POV'S_

Gelap... Hanya itu yang kuingat. Semua menjadi gelap. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Terlihat cahaya lampu, dan langit langit sebuah ruangan.

Dimana?

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

"Dimana aku? Bukankah tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Nii-chan?" Gumamku.

Terlihat ada beberapa orang di sekitarku. Siapa mereka?

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" Seseorang berambut kebiruan terlihat berbicara ke arahku.

"Gou-chaaan~" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. "Daijoubu? Aaaaa, aku benar-benar khawatir! Gou-chaaan~"

"Kenapa aku di sini?" Dengan wajah kebingungan, aku menatap ke arah mereka. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau tadi pingsan, Nagisa yang membawamu ke sini." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Haruka-senpai? Umh.. Sedikit pusing." Perlahan aku mulai memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Aku ingat ada seseorang yang meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau Nii-chan mengalami kecelakaan.

"Nii-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Aku sangat khawatir. Selama ini hanya Nii-chan yang menjagaku, kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, aku akan menjenguk Rin." Haruka-senpai mencoba menenangkanku. Kemudian ia langsung pergi keluar ruangan. Sepertinya Haruka-senpai juga khawatir dengan Nii-chan. Ia adalah orang yang menurutku, paling dekat dengan Nii-chan. Bahkan lebih dekat dariku.

Aku terduduk, di atas tempat tidur. Kesadaranku telah pulih seutuhnya. Aku ingat setiap detik kejadian yang baru saja ku alami. Sungguh sesak rasanya.

...

"Gou-chan Gou-chan! Kau sudah membaik?" Nagisa-senpai tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"KOU! Jeezz." Entah kenapa aku merasa agak baik setelah Nagisa-senpai tersenyum ke arahku. "Um... Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Aku tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit memerah. Aku tidak mau ia melihatnya. Ia pasti akan menertawakanku. Dasar bodoh.

"Aaa, aaa, daijoubu! Eheheh, aku senang kau baik-baik saja!" Entah kenapa, senyum lebarnya yang biasanya menggangguku, sekarang justru sangat menenangkanku. Celotehnya yang sangat mengganggu, sekarang justru sangat menghiburku.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja, Kou. Baiklah, aku akan pergi menyusul Haruka." Makoto-senpai terlihat pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah sampai di dekat pintu, ia menoleh ke arahku. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Nagisa!" Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan Nagisa-senpai.

"Roger! Jangan khawatir! Kheheh." Tangannya membentuk posisi hormat.

...

"Um.. Maaf, aku sering marah-marah kepadamu, Nagisa-senpai."

"Ee? Jangan dipikirkan! Lagipula aku senang melihatmu seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat manis!" Nagisa-senpai tersenyum ke arahku, kali ini senyumnya tidak selebar biasanya, justru sangat... Uhm.. Menawan.

Wajahku memerah. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Nagisa-senpai terlihat menahan tawanya saat melihat ke arahku. "B-baka!" Spontan aku melempar bantal ke arahnya. Geeezz, kenapa ia bisa menjadi menyebalkan dan memikat di saat bersamaan?

"Kheheh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu kok, Gou-chan." Wajah cengengesannya yang menyebalkan itu terlihat lagi.

"KOU! Aku harus bilang berapa kali?! KOU! K-O-U! Bukan GOU!" Nagisa-senpai selalu saja membuatku kesal.

"Gou."

"KOU!"

"Gou."

"KOU!"

"Kou."

"GOU! Eh?! B-bakaaaa!" Aku langsung memukulinya. Ia justru tertawa karena tingkahku ini. "Stupidiot Nagisa-senpai!"

...

_Normal POV_

"Bagaimana rencananya? Berjalan dengan lancar bukan? Haruka?" Sesosok pria misterius terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Haruka.

"Bagaimana rencana terhadap Nagisa? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" Pria berambut kebiruan itu berbalik bertanya kepada pria misterius itu. Raut wajahnya seperti biasa, tidak terlalu menampakkan ekspresi.

"Sudah dipersiapkan." Seringai licik menghiasi wajah sosok pria misterius itu. "Kau pancing saja ia keluar, dan bang! Khukhukhu..."

"Ya, terserah kau saja."


End file.
